pandemoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle Jumpers
Mircale Jumpers (ミラクルジャンパー) (known as Pandemonium 2 in EU and NA) is a platform game, published by Crystal Dynamics and Bandai in Japan) and developed by ToysForBob. Story Changes from the original Unlike the Japanese port of Pandemonium! (Magical Hoppers) which received notable editing in story and character design, little was changed during the port of the second game. Due to this, Miracle Jumpers is seen more as a sequel to Pandemonium! than it is a sequel to Magical Hoppers, for the Magical Hopper characters, Clam and Guppy, do not return. There were a few changes between the original Western and Japanese release, which include: * The Happy Faces have been changed to what they likely resemble a moon-like pendant-type. * The password system has been removed completely, and has instead been replaced with Memory Card options. This change also removes the ability to enter cheats. * Due to the absence of the password system, the game automatically saves upon completion of each level, but only if there's one free block on the Memory Card inserted into Slot 1. * The preview trailer for Gex: Enter the Gecko has been removed completely, thus also removing the PREVIEW option in the Main Menu completely. Despite the abscene of the trailer however, Gex: Enter the Gecko was also released in Japan by Bandai, under the name Spin Tail. * The Opening FMV and Fargus' ending have been completely dubbed into Japanese, while the In-Game dialogue, as well as the end credits with the game's original title retained, remained in English. * The In-Game Text font has been completely changed. * Apart from the Menu and In-Game Text remaining in English, the messages that appear when the game is being loaded or saved are in Japanese. * The player starts with 8 Hit-Points instead of 4. * The ACCEPT and EXIT buttons, which were X and Triangle respectively, have been remapped to the traditional Japanese standard, which are O for ACCEPT and X for EXIT. O is also the same button used to enter a level, which was originally X. * The way the players can quit the game is different: Instead of bringing up two selectable options after pressing SELECT while the game is paused, CONTINUE and QUIT, and by selecting QUIT bringing up the options YES and NO, which the game will quit upon choosing YES, pressing SELECT brings up two buttons, X for CONTINUE and O to QUIT. Pressing O twice will quit the game, and pressing X will resume the game. Gallery MJTitle.png|Title Screen. Notice the text font having been completely changed, the PASSWORD option replaced with the LOAD GAME option, and the PREVIEW option having been removed completely. Also, the X ACCEPT graphic is nowhere to be seen. MJingame.png|Screenshot showing the changed In-Game Text Font, the former Happy Face icon turned above described icon, the player starting with 8 hitpoints instead of 4, and the ENTER LEVEL button having been changed to O. Gameplay Levels Category:Games